Broken
by noctepanther
Summary: They live to see her broken, her body and spirit destroyed. He won't see it happen. She won't allow it to. On hiatus/abandoned.
1. Daybreak

_**Broken**_

Lighting flashed as thunder crackled through the air, disturbing the eerie quiet of the night. Far below, lying on the soft forest floor, a young woman's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness. Flexing well-toned muscles, she attempted to sit up, only to come crashing down, a burning sensation in her right arm. As she shakily turned her head to see what could be the problem, a strange taste flitted about on her tongue. Blood._ Her _blood. She would know the taste, having used it so often with her scrolls.

She swallowed the crimson liquid and returned to her original task. Rain started to fall, sticking to her skin and releasing the matted blood once more into its fluid form, staining the pale pink of her shirt. Her dark brown eyes focused on her arm, hardening when they saw the white of her bone sticking slightly out of her elbow. Sighing slightly, she had a brief wish that she had decided to become a medic ninja, like Sakura. As her left hand brushed by her scrolls, the thought abruptly left. Weapons were her area of mastery, and the path she would continue to take. In fact...

Wiping her thumb on one of the splotches of blood on her dark blue pants, she opened one of the scrolls with her free fingers, searching for the right symbol. Nodding slightly when she found it, she smeared the blood-stained appendage over it, quickly grabbing the large _bo_ staff as it appeared.

Groaning as she pulled herself up, her right arm swung instinctively towards her side, where it hung, useless. Propped up against the weapon, she raised her head, brown hair falling out of their signature buns and onto her shoulders. Ignoring it, she instead turned her gaze to the night sky, planning to use the familiar stars as a way to figure out where she was, and how to get home. But, the black storm clouds blocked her view, and the lighting that burst forth from them seemed to be mocking her.

A sudden wave of nausea came over her, and she quickly abandoned the staff to relieve her stomach. Halfway healed wounds seemed to be opening up again, and the releasing blood was making her head weak. Taking hold of the staff again, she crawled to the shelter of several thick bushes, too drained to even think the basic questions; _What happened? Where am I? Where are Neji and Lee? _

As soon as she reached the safety of the brush, her chocolate eyes closed in exhaustion.

--X--

Birds chirped gaily as life in Konoha began. A blonde-haired _shinobi_ sat at the local ramen bar, shoveling mouthful after mouthful of the meal into his large mouth. His teammate sat next to him, gracefully sipping green tea while reading a medical textbook.

Naruto slammed his fifth bowl on the counter, noisily wiping his mouth and declaring it to be the best bowl of ramen he had ever eaten. Sakura glanced up from her book, a small smirk playing about her delicate features. "Naruto-kun, you've said that about the other four bowls." She closed the book, turning to give him her full attention. "What makes this one different?"

The brightly clad ninja turned to face her, giving her a full-tooth grin. "Because that was the last bowl, Sakura! Everyone knows that the last bowl is the most special!!" His companion just rolled her eyes and took another drink from her cup. An empty silence fell over the two of them, one that would have been filled had Sasuke been there. The coral-haired ninja blinked a few times, hiding the emotion that had hoped to show. Naruto just glared at the empty bowls of ramen, as if he focused enough, Sasuke would come back.

An overly-energetic voice brought them out of their depressive dreams.

"Friends! What are you doing wasting the morning of your youth away?! The sun waits for no one, let's make the most of our young lives while we can!"

Naruto's ears perked up, the notion of a day full of training filling his head, and he and Rock Lee immediately began talk of various exercise regimes. Sakura merely shook her head as she stood to take her leave, not wanting to spend the remainder of her morning with most cheerful of all the ninjas. She raised her hand in a gesture of farewell, and made her way out of the small shop, a slight sashay to her walk.

--X--

Neji sat on the stump where they always met to train, turning a flower in his hands in boredom. It wasn't like Tenten to be late. She was usually waiting for _him_. Standing up, he shook his long brown locks out of his face, and made his way back into the main part of the village. Maybe she was still asleep. He crushed the poor plant in his fist, letting it fall slowly to the ground. Tenten didn't do this. It wasn't who she was. Smoothly sliding off the stump and onto his feet, he started to make his way to Tenten's house, a sort of fury residing in his pale eyes.

"_What happened to you?"_

--X--

Weary eyes opened once again, this time to a bright sun. Squinting heavily, she began to raise herself off the ground, only to fall right back down. _Right,_ she thought, _that arm is broken_. She gripped the wooden staff lying next to her and crawled out of the bush and out into the open. Pulling herself up onto the pole, she made her to a tree, a giant oak, using the staff as support. Leaning against the ancient being, she closed her eyes and opened her ears to the sounds of the forest. Twelve degrees west, two rabbits were eating roots. Straight north, a hawk and an eagle were fighting over a dead mouse. Twenty degrees east...water. Her eyes snapped open and she began the slow trek towards the bubbling sounds of the creek.

When she finally came into sight of the stream, she threw down the staff and ran towards it, a bit off balanced. After using her left hand to drink deeply of the pure liquid, she looked at her reflection in the water. Blood and mud were matted together with her hair, and her shirt had become a deeper shade of rose, almost red. Various cuts, scratches, and bruises were all over her arms and legs, even a few on her head. The bone still stuck out of her elbow at an awkward direction, and looking at it made the bile start to rise in her throat again. Quickly averting her gaze, she slid off her pack, using her available hand to search for anything that could be used. As she dug through the bag, two voices came across the water to her ears. Two male voices that sounded vaguely familiar. A jolt of pain suddenly shot across her right arm, and she bit back a yelp. She hurried to gather her things, for the voices were getting closer.

_Shit..._

Artist listened to while writing:

Metric


	2. Midday

_**Broken, Chapter II**_

Caramel eyes gave a quick sweep of the area, from the glistening and pure waters of the river to the mud and grass mixed land where she was standing. Satisfied that nothing was left behind, she struggled hastily and painfully to her feet, using her left arm as a support on her way up. The voices had stopped moving after she had initially heard them, but they were still there, still talking. As she had quickly gathered her few traveling possessions, she could hear various parts of their conversation, words such as _"girl", "Heaven", _and _"rightful place". _None of them held any special meaning to her, but there was no denying her memory in knowing that she had heard the same men somewhere before.

And that the shiver that went down her firm spine was cold as ice every time the deeper voice spoke was one that she had felt numerous times before.

Times when she thought death was near.

Times when she had come within inches of losing her life.

Shouldering the heavy pack with ease, she sprinted silently off into the thick of the heavy woods, black-slippered feet making no sound against the slick moss of the forest floor. Her heart beat fast against her chest with fear, an emotion foreign to her.

She had a strong feeling that she would become familiar with it by the time she returned to Konoha, wherever it was now.

_"Home...I want to go home..." _

–X–

With each step he took, the mood of Hyuga Neji seemed to affect everything around him. Clouds gathered in the sky, darkening the once bright and hopeful day. People chatting cheerfully would begin arguing as soon as they walked past the young man, pointing fingers and blaming the other of meaningless trifles. None of this came to the attention of the glowering man, whose pearl-colored eyes were staring pointedly ahead towards one of Konoha's gates. _'Tenten's mother said that she had left on a mission in this past week, and Tsunade confirmed that.' _The shinobi went over what he had learned in his head, trying to make sense of it. _'But, Tenten isn't a jounin. She should not be doing missions by herself. At the very least, either Lee or myself should have accompanied her.' _Neji readjusted the traveling pack on his shoulder to a more comfortable position, then drew his long white robes tighter against the growing wind. He moved the brown hair that the intangible element had displaced back out of his line of vision and stopped briefly in the middle of the well-worn street. _'Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?'_ The question seemed to hurt more than the fact that Tenten was missing. The altruistic girl could rarely hide things from the stoic male, but this had strangely escaped his usually all-seeing notice. _'Was it that important, that secret? _A brief chill ran throughout his trained body. _'Was it that dangerous?'_

His pace towards the gates of the village quickened as ravens landed on the many shops lining the street, cawing and preening themselves endlessly.

_"I'll find you Tenten._

And I swear to the Gods, if anything's happened to you...

–X–

She slowed down her pace until she eventually reached a complete stop, panting slightly as her good arm rested on its respective knee. The broken one still hung useless against her stomach, and still made her sick to look at it. Drops of crimson fell on her outstretched tongue as one of the wounds on her head opened again. Shaking her head, she sighed loudly to the forest, silently pleading the spirits of the wood to come and ease her pain. Simple rest and waiting won't heal these wounds, that much she knew with her small knowledge of medicine. She needed someone with a better understanding of healing.

Shakily standing straight up, she bit her lip as several cuts on her lower limbs broke open again, blood drizzling down her legs in a lazy fashion. More blood dripped from the dry lip she had bitten, adding to the streaks on her face, making her look like some crazed ninja from the stories of ages past. Smiling grimly to herself, she started to walk forward again, not knowing if it was the right direction or not. "Every path leads somewhere," was a saying her mother was fond of using. Now was the time to find out whether or not that was true.

Starting slightly as a squirrel burst forth from a nearby bush and ran up a tree, she picked up her pace. There was no telling how fast those men from before were capable of moving, and she was now certain that they were following her. As another jolt of pain flashed against her mind from a sudden movement of her broken arm, she broke into a jog. She needed help. Soon.

Blood trailed behind her as she ran, a faint sign of her stay in that clearing. Wind stalked her as she ran, whispering in her ear, telling her to hurry, there were more on the way. Rain began to fall again, mocking her as it had in the previous night. The gray clouds hung low in the sky, but they felt like a blanket of comfort for some strange reason.

_"Those clouds...their color looks familar..." _

–X–

They landed in the clearing, their long black cloaks trailing gently behind them. Large and round straw hats kept the rain off their faces and protected their clear vision. One of them, the smaller one, though both were of similar height, bent down to examine one of the puddles of water on the forest ground. Twirling a finger in it, he smiled with pointed white teeth and announced that a familiar blood was mixed in with the rainwater.

The taller grinned with equal glee, fluidly drawing a large, curved sword. Ceremoniously, he slowly dipped the blade into the pool of liquid, and then brought it back, watching it drip off the metal with a curious look on his face. Swiftly, he brought the sword to his mouth and licked all of the blood off, savoring the taste.

"I'll taste you again soon, Tenten. Soon..."

_Music listened to while writing: _

_Wind from Naruto _

_Everything Burns by Ben Moody featuring Anastacia_


	3. Dusk And Night

_**Broken, Chapter III**_

Very little light made it into this forest, yet the plants still survived. Indeed, they flourished, with some of the tallest trees she had ever seen, and plants of each and every variety. The animals, too, were adapted to this strange wood of shadows. They prowled around her whenever she would stop to rest her burning lungs, hungry and luminescent eyes boring holes into her soul. She would only grasp the broken arm and start running again. As much as these retreats pained her, she could not fight in this condition. If she tried, it was probable she would lose her life in the process. _'I'm not quite ready for that yet.' _she would think on those occasions where the temptation to make a stand was almost overwhelming. _'I still have some things that need to be finished. Like killing the bastard who did this to my arm. That's a high priority.' _So she kept running, shot to her pride it was.

And her blood trailed behind her, crimson rivers telling the tale of her movements.

–X–

"And just where do you think you are going Neji?" A fair voice called out to him as he took the first step out of the gates of Konoha. Haruno Sakura jumped down from atop the large structure, a smirk playing about her face.

"Out." He continued down the path, knowing that his usual iciness would put off the emotional medic-nin.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll just go rep– Hey!" Realization dawned upon Sakura, and she ran up to the Hyuga, maneuvering in front of him, hands on her hips and face in a scowl. "Tsunade figured out what you were going to do, and she ordered me to come with." She had that certain glow that people get when they have tinge of pride in their voice. Which she did.

"Hn." He walked around her and kept on his way, pace a bit faster than usual.

"He–Wait!" She spun around as he brushed by her, eyes closed in that quiet way of his. "She had me come in case something happened to Tenten!" His step faltered a bit at the name. "We care about her as much as you do Neji." She strode up to him, voice growing softer with each word. "And because of that, we all should help find her. If she's hurt, I can help." She placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "I promise I won't bug you too much." She tried a weak smile. He didn't even bother to look at it.

"Hn." That was all he said, along with a small and curt nod of his head. After that, he took off at a run.

Sakura smiled again, and followed him. _'Now here's hoping Naruto doesn't get wind of this."_

–X–

"_I must look drunk," _she thought as she stumbled through the forest, clutching her broken arm, a pained expression on her strong face. She had stopped running hours ago, the energy had been draining from her body for hours now, and her already slow gait was now coming to a halt. She was leaning against an ancient tree, watching the leaves fall lazily down. Was it really autumn? She couldn't remember seeing the leaves turn back in Konoha.

"I guess this means I'm gonna miss the Harvest Festival," she laughed drily, and to no one. A few more leaves fell, as if affirming her statement. She watched them fall for awhile, her large, chocolate eyes eventually giving in to slumber.

More tears of the trees fell as she slumbered, caressing her face as they made their journey back to their Mother. The trees wept for her.

–X–

"She's making this too easy," he grumbled as he jumped from tree limb to limb, moving like a snake.

"She also doesn't know what's going on," his partner called from behind, his daggers clinking almost soundlessly together.

"That doesn't mean anything," the larger man whined, stopping suddenly, pulling a vial out of the various folds of his black cloak. The other man landed silently beside him, watching with a curious expression. "Besides, I'm getting sick of just _drinking_ her blood." He took a careful sip from the vial, licking his lips when he finished. "I want to taste her skin, mix flesh and bone together." He threw a side-long glance at her friend, "They always taste so much better together than when separate." He sniffed the vial, than put back into his cloak. Tipping his large straw hat up, he glanced at the night sky. "We'll rest for now." Tipping the hat back down, he giggled, "We'll play her game a bit longer. It'll make victory taste so much better."

The shorter man shuddered as his companion settled into a sleeping position. He was a sick man, for sure, but a genius. If he thought it was a game, he would win it. He always did.

–X–

_She had a strange dream that night. She was at the old training grounds, sparring with Neji as she always did. Rock Lee and Gai-Sensai had gone to run a hundred laps around Konoha as they always did. It was like any other day. She smiled as she through a shuriken at Neji, who caught it easily. _

_But, something was strange today. Lee and Gai-Sensai never came back. Neji was unusually aggressive. Three times now, he had almost dealt her a fatal blow. Was this really Neji? Her most trusted friend and teammate? _

_And then he dropped his kunai. Just dropped it, without mentioning any idea of stopping the duel. He walked away, never looking back at her, never once taking a faltering step. _

_She was alone, hopelessly abandoned. Her own kunai fell to the firm ground, willingly leaving her shaking hand. _

_All alone. _

_Those she trusted the most...left her. _

_Neji left her. _

_Everything went black. _

She woke panting, sweat pouring down her face like streams. She curled up into a ball as best she could, rocking a little. It was too horrible, too horrible for her. She couldn't be alone like that. She needed someone, she needed an anchor.

Before she was broken.

_Music listened to while writing:_

_Kaze ni naritai by Irino Jiyuu _

_Hearts by Seki Tomokazu_


	4. Night II

_**Broken, Chapter IV**_

They had been searching for two days now. Two days of little conversation between them, two days of relentless tracking and little food, and two days of caution. Despite herself, Sakura had started to become fond of the Hyuga. Though his constant seriousness was starting to wear thin, she couldn't help but admire the determination and energy he was putting into finding Tenten. Even on nights when it was her turn for the watch, he would stay awake and stare into the darkness, as if hoping his teammate would appear. It was admirable gesture.

"Sakura." His curt voice brought her back to attention. They had stopped by a stream, and the stars were starting to appear once more. "We're going to rest here tonight." She nodded. Picking up their canteens, he continued, "I'm going upriver to fill these. Use the time to…" His voice trailed off. "Freshen up." In a flash, he was gone, leaving Sakura with her mouth slightly agape.

'_Is he trying to say that I stink?!' _She started to think indignantly, but then thought better. He was only trying to consider her needs as well as his. _'Could this be Neji's way of trying to be friends?' _

Sakura first built a small fire, smothering it slightly so that there would be no smoke. Then she went closer to the river, leaving her clothes close enough that she could reach them in seconds if needed (though she didn't think she would have to) and stepped into the cool and crisp water. Neji didn't seem to be the voyeur type, and would probably be checking the perimeter of the camp on his way back. He was careful like that. So she enjoyed her small time alone instead of worrying, washing her hair and humming to herself.

A twig snapped. Her head turned sharply in the direction of the sound. '_Neji can't be back already, can he?' _she thought as slowly crept to her clothes, keeping to the shadows and not making a sound. She hoped to reach the kunai she had placed with them, just in case something like the current situation occurred. Slowly and quietly, she continued her way towards the shore.

Another twig broke. "This definitely looks like Sakura-chan's work," a familiar voice whispered. _'No! What's he doing here?!' _"But I can't see her. Neji's not here either. D'ya think they left already?"

'_Who's he talking to?' _ She was nearly to the shoreline. "They wouldn't have! Gai-Sensei taught us to scout before making a fire. They wouldn't have made the fire if they weren't resting here. Neji would never abandon Gai-Sensei's teachings!" _'Him too? Watch. Ino-pig is going to show up next.'_ Almost to the shore.

She nearly screamed as Naruto's hand clamped down on her bare shoulder. "Lee! I found Sakura!"

"Where is my beloved flower?!" The Green Beast of Konoha was upon them within seconds. "Why Sakura, I had no idea you had such bi-" He was sent stumbling backwards with one punch from her right hand. She jabbed her left elbow into Naruto's stomach, smiling when a gasp of air came flying out of his mouth. Then she brought up that same arm and hit him the face, knocking him into the water.

She had just finished dressing when Neji returned. Noticing his frown at the two intruders, she merely shrugged and said, "They fell asleep before they said why they came."

-X-

It had been two nights since the nightmare. Two nights since her resolve had been tested to the point of being shattered. Sometimes, it felt as if had been broken. She barely ran now, but she couldn't be sure if was from lack of food or her gradually waning energy. She still didn't know where she was, she still had a broken arm, and her wounds would still break open. She thought it a miracle that she hadn't died from lack of blood already, but she wasn't a medic-nin and she didn't know all the specifics.

Still, she was thankful that it had rained the night before, and that it had stopped this morning. She had managed to make a makeshift water sling by tying together several large tree leaves together using vines, and there was a fair amount of water left in there from the heavy rain.

Taking a quick drink from the sling, she pushed herself up using her left arm. Once more, her other arm swung instinctively to her side, causing her to lose her balance and fall on the forest floor.

"Gods damnit!" she cried out, not caring whether or not her voice would draw attention to her or not. She wanted to rant and cry and complain, but couldn't bring herself to it. She wanted to run into someone's arms and feel safe, but couldn't.

So she ran, summoning the energy that humans can harness when faced with despair.

So she ran.


	5. Third Day

_**Broken, Chapter V**_

Neji let Naruto and Lee remain asleep until the morning. But, when the first rays of the sun touched down on the forest floor, they became subject to his interrogation.

"Why are you here?"

"Tenten is _our_ youthful flower, Neji!" Lee exclaimed. "How could I live not knowing what was happening to her precious blossom?!" Neji winced inwardly, while Naruto laughed and clarified his friend's statement.

"Tsunade set us as backup." He grinned, folding his arms behind his head. "She must think you're not strong enough to get Tenten ba-"

He quickly stopped talking as Neji's fist started towards his face. Sakura grabbed Neji's wrist before he could make contact.

"Hey!" she said sharply, glaring at Neji and Naruto. "What's this going to do? Nothing. Neji, hitting Naruto won't bring Tenten back any quicker. Tsunade-sama made her decision, we have to follow it." Neji gave a barely audible grunt. Sakura turned her attention towards Naruto. "And you," she said. "Don't be an ass." She let go of Neji's arm.

"Such language from such a beauty," Lee whispered uncharacteristically.

"Hn," Neji grunted before continuing. "Just do as I say." Naruto gave a mocking salute, while Lee shouted his traditional "Yosh!" Sakura merely smiled and nodded.

"Let's get going then," she said. Neji nodded.

"Be ready to leave in five minutes."

-X-

Naturally, she couldn't run for long. The combination of blood loss and lack of food wouldn't allow her body to go much further. Just as birds woke and began to sing, she collapsed in a clearing, cursing loudly.

"Goddamnit!" she yelled, trying to push herself up with her left arm. Her fingers were too weak to even get a proper hold on the ground. Instead, they balled themselves up into a fist as she buried her face in the cold ground, whimpering. Eventually, her eyes closed and she fell asleep, her body attempting to get regain some strength.

-X-

Temari was the fastest of the Sand Siblings. Kankuro said it was because her element was wind, while Gaara chose not to argue the matter. Instead, he sent her on missions to Konoha. She would never complain, though. Temari enjoyed working with Shikamaru and organizing relations between the two nations.

She could make the three day trip in two, because of her swiftness. Temari, however, had decided to go more slowly this time. She had been traveling constantly between the Konoha and Sunakagure for the past month as post-Chuunin exam work had to be done. Hopefully, this was her last time leaving Konoha for awhile. She wanted to enjoy the changing colors of the leaves and crisp breeze of the Land of Fire, so unlike the harsh winds of her homeland.

And Temari was suddenly quite glad she had chosen a slower pace. Her dark eyes had caught a figure on the ground below her.

She leaped carefully down from the treetops, one hand close to the large fan secured on her back. She walked forward slowly, but confidently. "Hello?" she called out tentatively. No response. "You alive?" Still no response.

Temari let out a disgruntled sigh and strode up to the body, frustration and worry overwhelming caution. "You know, it's really rude not to say anything wh-" She stopped midsentence when she saw Tenten's crumpled body. "Oh dear kami…" she whispered, bending down and reaching for the small medical pack she kept with her.

Tenten's left eye open slightly. She could make out Temari's frame sitting over her. She could see the older women's black-gloved hands tending to some of her wounds, but she felt nothing.

"T-thanks," she managed.

"Don't say anything," Temari said sternly. "Just close your eyes and go back to sleep. I'm going to take you back to Suna with me. Konoha is too far away. The trip will be easier if you sleep." She put the pack away and began to pick up Tenten. "I've tended to your wounds the best I can, but you need an actual doctor." The brunette grunted as she closed her eyes. "Just try not get any blood on my clothes, okay?" The blonde smiled when she heard no retort. That meant other ninja had fallen asleep.

Temari set off for Sunagakure at a double-speed, thankful for the extra energy she had today.

-X-

He landed without a sound. "A Suna ninja found her," he reported to the taller one.

He remained silent for awhile, mulling over his options.

"Suna, huh?" He sat down the floor of the forest. "I guess we'll have to stop for a bit." His partner smiled underneath his mask. Finally, a chance to rest.

"I want you watching those borders every day," the taller man finished.

-X-

"Temari, welcome back," the guard said as the tall blonde bustled through the village gates.

"No time for that," she said. "Let the Kazekage know I'll be late in making my report. I have to go to the medical wing first."

"But Kazekage-sama said –"

"He'll make an exception. Just do it." The guard paused before nodding and running off. Temari caught her breath before hurrying towards the medics.

-X-

Gaara grunted in response to the knock on the door. The firmness behind it already told him it was Temari. He nodded at her when she entered.

"Gaara, I –"

"You're not exempt from rules, Temari," he said sternly, but then softened. "Family or not."

"I know Gaara, but let me explain." She waited for his nod before saying anything else. "I was en route to Suna from Konoha when I saw a body on the floor. Closer examination showed it to be the Konoha ninja, Tenten. She was badly injured and I thought it would be disgraceful to our pact with Konoha if I left her out there."

Gaara was silent for a beat, taking in his sister's words. "Condition?"

"Numerous cuts, some of which were still opening, bruises, and she is obviously malnourished. She probably hasn't eaten in days."

"And?"

"Her…her arm. Gaara, the bone of her elbow is sticking out. She needs immediate medical attention, and I honestly don't know if any of our medics have the skill to heal it."

Gaara sat in silence.

"What are you going to do, Gaara?" Temari asked, exasperated.

He finally stood up, placing his hands on his desk. "Take me to her room. Kankuro will send a message to Konoha for aid."

"That's it?"

"It's all we can do." His sister took in his words. Ever since that Chuunin exam years ago, Suna had fallen into a recession that it was still struggling to pull out of.

She nodded and led him out of the room.

_Author's Note: I haven't made any notes for this story yet, and this is only a fairly major one. I want you all to know that this story is taking a different direction than I originally intended, but I hope you will still continue to read and enjoy – I know that I'm excited about writing it. Also, the cloaked men are not Akatsuki (I wrote them before I even knew about the Akatsuki), though that group might (will probably) make an appearance. _

_Please review, and I hope you're enjoying my work so far –nocte. _


End file.
